Upside Down
by Sweet Dream
Summary: Kitty says something to Kurt that she regrets--causing her to think about him for one week, which leads them to a wild conclusion.
1. Grounded

Title:  Upside Down

Author:  Sweet Dreams

Fandom:  X-Men: Evolution (I'm actually not into this cartoon anymore…but I still love K/K. ^.~)

Rating:  PG (language)

Genre:  Romance/Humor

Pairing:  Kurt/Kitty

Summary:  Kitty says something to Kurt that she regrets—causing her to think about him for one week, which leads them to a wild conclusion. (…it's just a small dose of K/K humor. One-shot.)

Disclaimer:  I'm not even going to bother. Would someone who owned this cartoon be writing Kurt+Kitty stories?

Author's Note:  ^^Kurtty Forever^^ (I _had_ to say it. My muses forced me to. :P)

~*~*~*~

**Grounded**

It was summer. School was out and most of the mutants living at the Xavier Institute were gone—on vacation to Hawaii. Scott went to meet up with Alex, Jean went to be near Scott, all the new mutants were gone, Rogue went to get a tan on her pale, ghostly-white body, Ororo and the Professor were also gone to chaperone…However, a few of the Institute's residents did _not_ go…Kitty was one of them.

She was now in her bedroom on her bed, lying on her stomach and playing solitaire on her laptop…she lost, for the _third time in a row. "Ugh! I hate this stupid game!"_

She had desperately _wanted_ to go to Hawaii with the others, but she wasn't allowed to. It has to do with an incident that took place a week ago…

~*~*~*~

_One week earlier…_

Jubilee, Jean, Rahne and Kitty were all in the girl's bathroom at the Institute. Rahne and Jubilee wanted to highlight their hair before going on the trip to Hawaii, so Kitty and Jean were there to help them do just that.

Jubilee picked up a box of dye; her Asian eyes went wide in surprise as she examined it. "Oops! Guys, I bought the wrong hair dye…"

"Let me see." Jean took the box from Jubilee. "Jeez are you color blind? This color is _hideous_. Anyway, I took the liberty of purchasing the perfect colors for you two—I'm the Queen of Fashion. Trust me. I know what I'm doing here." Jean tossed the rejected box of dye in the bathroom's trashcan. Then she placed her purse on the bathroom's counter-top and took out a couple of boxes of dye from it. "Let's get started." She spoke with a perky smile.

*  *  *

After the girls were finished playing "hair salon", Kitty had an evil idea for a prank. When no one was looking, she went back into the bathroom and grabbed the rejected box out of the trash. Then she phased into the boy's bathroom and snatched a random bottle of shampoo from the shower before sneakily phasing into her room; locking the door.

She chuckled to herself as she started squirting the dye into the half-empty shampoo bottle.

BAMF! "Hey Keety, how's eet going?"

Kitty jumped; scared out of her wits. Normally at the time when someone is doing something bad that they're not supposed to is when they're most vulnerable to getting a good scare. _This was one of those times._

"Not now, Kurt." Away from Kurt's view, Kitty quickly finished emptying the dye into the bottle and re-capped it.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "Vhat are you doing?" Curious as ever, he stepped closer to the Kitty-Cat.

"It's none of your business. Please leave." Kitty turned around to face him but hid the shampoo bottle behind her back.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" And the interrogation begins…

"What would I have to hide?" Kitty grinned at him in a phony manner. Without another word, Kurt leaped at her—tackling her to the floor and tickling her ribs mercilessly. She dropped the bottle…it rolled away somewhere on the floor. "_Kurt!_ S-top…it!" She laughed uncontrollably as Kurt continued his game.

He was on top of her…Eventually he ended up on his knees and elbows over her. She stopped laughing and stared deeply into his gold eyes; while he stared back into her powder-blue irises. Her heart was pounding, and her breath immediately caught in her throat.

Sure, she was used to Kurt and his flirtatious games with her, but this was the first time that she felt emotional about it. She never took Kurt seriously; he was always goofing off or trying to get her attention, but now it was…different somehow.

Grinning maniacally, Kurt winked at her, got off and then grabbed the bottle when she wasn't looking before 'porting away.

"Aaarghh! _That Elf_…" Kitty sat up and had a sudden change of heart. "Maybe my practical joke isn't such a hot idea. I'll just like, throw away the shampoo bottle and…uh-oh…where is it?" She frantically crawled around the floor; searching everywhere for it. "Oh no, did Kurt take it? Oooh…I'm _so_ going to get him."

She stood up and phased into Kurt's bedroom. There was a suspicious bulge in the sheets of his bed. Kitty grinned mischievously before pouncing onto the bulge. "What the--"

She was tricked. Kurt wasn't in the bed; it was just his pillows lined up underneath the sheets.

When Kitty turned around on her back, Kurt landed on top of her from his position on the ceiling; pinning her onto the bed. "Boo."

"KURT! Where did you put it?" Kitty asked angrily, not even bothering to escape from Kurt's trap, even though she was more than capable of doing so…

"Vhat? Oh! You mean you're looking for your missing thong?" Kurt asked jokingly.

Kitty gasped in total shock. "_You took that! I thought I'd just lost it or something, but you went into my drawers and _stole_ it, didn't you! You make me sick. Get off."_

Kurt released his grip on her and got off the bed. "I vas kidding. I didn't even know--"

"I don't care anymore. Let's just drop it." Kitty stood up on the other side of the bed and brushed off any imaginary germs that Kurt might have "infected" her with. Kurt watched her with a look of serious hurt on his face.

When Kitty finished her display of loathing; she looked at Kurt, meeting his eyes for one second but Kurt couldn't bear to look at her anymore…Not after this. He turned away from her; gaze fixated on the ground.

"I came for the bottle. Where is it?" Kitty demanded with a scowl. Her hands were on her hips and she did _not look the least bit happy._

"I put eet back in za bathroom." Kurt replied lowly. His intention behind the reason was innocent—he only wanted to _play…_

"Oh my…_no_. This is NOT happening. Did you _know_ what was in that bottle?" Kitty walked through the bed to stand next to Kurt on the other side. He didn't reply; he just turned away from her again. "Kurt? Are you mad at me? Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just mad because you took the bottle full of _hair dye_. Now I'm going to be in so much trouble…" Kitty bit her lower lip in worry.

"_Vhat?!_ Zhere vas hair dye in eet? Verdammt!" He immediately turned around and grabbed Kitty's arm; 'porting the both of them in front of the guys' bathroom. The sign said "occupied".

"Shit! Who's in there?" Kitty asked, nervously glancing at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. He was about to knock on the door, but just then a loud howl was heard from within the bathroom causing Kurt to move back. Then the door was violently ripped by razor sharp claws from the opposite side and smashed down…only to reveal Logan; in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wasn't dark blue anymore…instead it was a hideous bold shade of fuchsia-magenta.

Logan's deadly claws were gleaming with anticipation as he angrily stared at Kurt and Kitty. "You two brats wanna explain why my hair is _pink?!!_" He growled.

Kurt and Kitty backed up against the wall. "Uhh…we have n-no idea, r-right Kurt?" Kitty elbowed him. Kurt gulped and nodded.

"Nice try, Half Pint. I smelled you and the Elf's scent on my shampoo bottle. You two are grounded."

Kitty began to protest. "But Mister--"

"_Don't_ even think about giving me the puppy-dog eyes, Half Pint. You too…Elf. No vacation for either of ya."

"Hold on. It wasn't Kurt's fault. It was all mine. He had nothing to do with it." Kitty told Logan in attempt to defend her friend.

But Kurt shook his head. "She's wrong. Eet vas my fault, too."

Logan cursed loudly before walking to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. The sound of things being broken and sliced to pieces could be heard from inside his room.

Kitty stood in front of Kurt and put her hands on his shoulders causing him to look at her. "This is _not your fault. You don't deserve to be punished, Kurt."_

"Eef I make you sick, zhen vhy do you act like you care? Just leave me alone." Kurt removed her hands off him and 'ported, leaving Kitty in a state of confusion. Then she recalled what she'd said to him earlier and the pang of guilt hit her hard—like a slap in the face. "He's super sensitive…I've hurt his feelings…"

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

A/N:  Heh. There's only one more part…I'll put it up soon. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this. =)


	2. One Week

A/N:  Thanks for the nice reviews. Just a quick note: Kitty does something nifty with her powers that I'm not sure if she can do on the cartoon—well she can _here… ;)_

To General Pepper: A muse is a source of inspiration (I used the term as a joke, actually…) and from what I understand, "*g*" is a type of chuckle…or something. I hope that helps.

To Gothic Rose: You put me on your favorite authors list just 'cause of Logan's pink hair, didn't you? (I'm kidding. :P)–Thanks!

To kurtlover and Min-kat: Thanks for putting this on your favorite stories list. Here's the last part…filled with yummy Kurtty goodness.

~*~*~*~

**One Week**

Ever since "the incident" a week ago, Kurt had been avoiding Kitty, which was relatively easy because of his powers. Every time Kitty had tried to apologize, Kurt wouldn't give her the chance. So she gave up trying altogether.

~*~*~*~

At the moment, Kurt was on the living room sofa sitting in front of the fireplace when Logan _supposedly_ took off on his motorcycle, Hank was in the kitchen ordering pizza, and Kitty (who just gave up on playing solitaire) phased down through the ceiling…only to land directly on Kurt's lap. Kurt's eyes went wide at the unexpected surprise. Kitty yelped; surprised as well.

While still sitting on his lap she grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry. Next time I'll stick my face through the ceiling to see if anyone's in my landing area…heh-heh. And Kurt?" She turned her upper body around to face him; staring him in the eye—the first time they've made eye contact all week…

She inhaled deeply, "I'm-so-so-so-incredibly-sorry-for-what-I-said-to-you-last-week-I-know-you-hate-me-and-you-never-want-to-see-me-again-but-I-just-want-you-to-know-that-I'm-sorry-for-hurting-you-I'm-an-idiot-who-can't-do-anything-right-I-deserve-to-die-which-I-might-soon-I'll-die-of-boredom-from-this-stupid-punishment-and-I-really-miss-you-so-much-but-I'll-leave-now-because-I-know-you-hate-me-and--" She took a brief pause before inhaling again, "You-don't-make-me-sick-I-found-my-thong-it-was-misplaced-in-the-wrong-drawer-I'm-sorry-for-accusing-you-but-you-brought-it-on-yourself-you-know?" She finally stopped.

Kurt's eyes were still wide and he appeared to be frozen in shock.

Kitty waved the palm of her hand in front of his face. "_Hellooo. Earth to Kurt? Is anybody in there?"_

He wouldn't budge. Kitty mentally grinned evilly as she formed a plan. She moved her face closer to his, so close that they're noses were touching, and she wrapped her arms around him from her position on his lap. Suddenly Kurt's tail twitched and started sliding up her leg, into her pants. It was Kitty's turn to have wide eyes.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, she moved her face away from his. _'How the hell is he doing that with a straight face?'_ She thought to herself as his tail crept higher up to her knee, exploring the area there. By now, Kitty's face was flushed and she was on the verge of squeaking.

His tail made it to her thigh before Hank walked in on the scene. He loudly cleared his throat on purpose to get their attention.

Kitty bolted out of Kurt's lap; having his tail phase out of her pants as she got up.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Hank raised an eyebrow up at them in suspicion.

Kitty rapidly shook her head.

"Well I've got research to do. If I'm not back before the pizza gets here could one of you get it?"

Kitty, who was apparently speechless at the moment, nodded in response. And with that, Hank disappeared into the elevator.

Seconds of silence passed before Kurt and Kitty erupted in laughter. "What just happened? I think we're like, losing our minds." Kitty blurted.

"Being grounded can do zhat to you. I vas actually in a state of shock after you landed on me. And my tail…I couldn't control it." Kurt grinned up at her suggestively.

Chuckling, Kitty sat down on the sofa next to him. "See? This is what happens when we avoid each other for a week." She smiled back at him.

"Vhat do you mean?" The blue, fuzzy mutant asked; not really understanding her comment.

"Well…we like each other _so_ much (as friends) that we can't stand being deprived of each others' company for long periods of time because if we do, the next time we see each other we'll go 'overboard'. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah…I think…You realize zhat vee are all alone right now…" Kurt inched closer to Kitty making it obvious to her that he was advancing. He knew that she'd just make an excuse or run away, like she _always did, but he was surprised that she wasn't doing either of those things right now. _'Maybe she's waiting for the last minute to make her escape..?'_ Kurt thought as he slid his arm around her shoulders; pulling her closer to him._

Kitty did the exact opposite of what Kurt thought she'd do: She gave in to him…resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you forgive me?...All I could think about this whole week was how I've hurt you…"

"Shh…" Kurt whispered into her ear. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for avoiding you—I've learned my lesson. You have to admit eet though, za look on Logan's face vhen he came out of za bathroom vas priceless." Kurt's hand was playing with her pony-tail.

Kitty giggled softly. "Oh yeah. A total Kodak moment. Don't like tell anyone this, but the other night I snuck into his room and took a picture of him in his pink hair and _get this_: he was hugging a stuffed alligator."

"Hey, you took a picture of him doing zhat too? So did _I." They both grinned like idiots as they held each other, watching the firelight throw shadows across the room. Mindlessly, Kurt removed Kitty's hair tie letting her silky wavy hair come undone, flowing behind her back._

Kitty lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked him with a questioning glance, causing Kurt to snap out of his daze.

He gasped. "Sorry…I vasn't expecting you to let me…hold you. I got carried avay."

"What do you mean, you got 'carried away'? We haven't even _done anything yet." Kitty gazed deeply into Kurt's gold eyes. It wasn't just a regular gaze; she stared at him like she wanted him badly._

Kurt wasn't going to back out now when the chance of his lifetime was right there…_'Well she obviously wants me…no doubt the feeling is mutual…'_ He moved in on impulse.

Kitty was inclined to run but it was her turn to be frozen.

Unable to resist any longer Kurt leaned in and brushed his lips against hers…she found herself responding; the kiss was soft-heavenly…the downside was that Kitty broke away right before they were about to get into it. She backed away from Kurt, then phased down through the floor.

Kurt 'ported to the level underneath, but Kitty wasn't there. _'She must've phased through a wall…does she want me to find her, or has she just run away?'_

Either way, Kurt wasn't too thrilled that she just ditched him like that, right when sparks were flying. He sighed, before 'porting to his room; giving up.

Kitty appeared in the hallway right outside his room._ Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was the pizza man._

"I'll get it!" Hank shouted from downstairs.

_'Guess he finished research early…'_ Kitty phased her head through Kurt's door. He was hanging upside down off of his ceiling lamp. _'Cute.'_ She thought to herself before phasing back into the hallway. _'He must be mad at me for leaving him…'_

She didn't _want_ to leave him like that back there, she just felt scared—confused. Until today she'd only seen Kurt as her best friend-favorite teammate. The most fun guy to hang out with…she didn't want to have everything change because of one kiss—it could ruin their friendship. More specifically, take it _up a notch. She just couldn't picture herself in that position…__back then, that is…_

But as she stood there in the empty hallway, she thought of the kiss they'd shared moments before. She had actually responded; something inside her caused her to respond. Plus, she hadn't been able to take her mind off of Kurt _all week_…but it wasn't only because of the incident…deep down she knew there was more to it than that. Then it hit her like Cupid's arrow. _'I **love him…'**_

No one had ever cared about her like he had…and she knew it.

She phased up through the ceiling into the room that was above Kurt's room. Then she calculated where his ceiling lamp was located…before kneeling down to that position on the floor. _'He's going to love **this…' Kitty grinned, took a deep breath and phased down—head first through the floor. Kurt screamed softly in surprise when she magically appeared—right in front of him. "Boo." She smiled mischievously.**_

Her shins were phased through the ceiling, supporting her body. She managed to make the part of her legs that were inside the ceiling intangible, while solidifying the rest of her body. This was dangerous, but Kurt was there…so she really had nothing to worry about.

Without wasting another second, she closed the remaining distance between them; wrapping her arms around him and continuing what they'd started earlier…_upside down_.

This time the kiss was more intense…_way more intense. Kurt was holding her tightly, running a hand up through her long, flowing hair and kissing her with so much passion; like he'd wanted to from the very first day he'd met her. His tail snaked around her waist as she moaned in his mouth. She held the back of his head with one hand and using the tip of her fingers of her free hand, she traced down his spine then to his tail, stroking it lightly, causing him to moan also._

Pretty soon the blood started rushing to their faces from being in that position, so the kiss didn't last as long as they would have liked it to. At the same time, they broke away from each other, hearts pounding, out of breath, and faces flushed. Kitty phased her legs out of the ceiling and Kurt 'ported them to the ground, right-side up.

"That was…unbelievably amazing." Kitty said, collapsing against Kurt. Her chin was resting over his shoulder; his was resting over hers.

"Incredible…the best experience of my life." Kurt told her as he held her.

Suddenly Logan came inside the room from Kurt's balcony doors; scaring the both of them. They turned to face the intruder. His hair was back to normal (he must have dyed it back) and he was holding a digital camera. "_Oh yeah_. A total Kodak moment." Logan snickered, grinning evilly at the duo.

Kitty's eyes went wide in horror. "Mister _Logan?! You __didn't…_did_ you?"_

Kurt scratched his head and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Vait! I could've sworn I saw a flash of light vhen Keety and I vur…but I thought zhat vas natural..."

Logan closed the balcony doors and then turned to face a very miserable looking couple. He sighed. "Okay. I'll give you two the camera—you can do whatever you want with the picture…if ya both promise to never play any of your lousy tricks on me again. Do we have a deal?"

Kurt and Kitty quickly nodded. "We promise!" They shouted simultaneously…crossing their fingers behind their backs…

"Here." Logan tossed the camera to Kurt. "An' if ya break your promise, expect to be punished heavily by yours truly." Smiling smugly, Logan left the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey Kurt, let me see the picture." Kitty leaned in closer to Kurt to look at the camera. He found the picture and broke into a huge grin.

"Oooh…_hot_. We look _good_ doing that." Kitty grinned.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "Let's keep the picture." He turned the camera off and put it away in one of his drawers.

"_Wow_…" Kitty said as she stared up at the ceiling, sighing dreamily, "Who'd have thought that a _ceiling lamp could be such a romantic location…"_

"Let's do eet again, sometime. Like, say…later tonight?" Kurt asked as he slid an arm around Kitty's waist.

Kitty smiled as she put her arm around him. "Sounds like a plan, Fuzzy." Kurt kissed her gently on the cheek.

Still holding each other, they went downstairs to dinner…grinning like idiots…:D

Maybe summer vacation isn't going to be so bad for these two after all…

~*~*~*~

***THE END***

*peace*

_~Sweet Dreams~_


End file.
